Larten's Last Breath
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Songfic of Crepsley...More details inside...Really sad stuff. DarrenXLarten


**I am SO upset that the two guys I LOVE die…Obviously Crepsley is one of the and the other one is (SPOILER ALERT) Mr. Tall. That is what I have heard though, I am hoping (falsely) that it is a rumor, a lie. Anyway, I felt like I needed to write this song fiction. It is about Darren's response to Crepsley's death…then again, we can always save him, right? XD Or bring him back…SOMEHOW. Lol.**

**Anyone who likes to read Mr. Tall stories or DarrenXLarten, my story Ashes to Ashes will include romance between them as well as TallXOC. I could really use a review or something on that story lol. Just a penny for thought :P**

**I do not own Darren Shan's characters (or else they would be alive, not dead like some FUCKING ASSHOLES think they should be. I curse the author with good reason.) And I do not own Evanescence "Last Breath".**

_**Hold on to me love**_

The newly blooded half-vampire gave out a sudden sob, his shoulders shaking. He had been in the shadows of the church, staring at a picture of his family. For several minutes, he had held his breath…and his tears back. But they burst through his control, echoing loudly. An arm reached around him…_**  
You know I can't stay long**_

He was ready for the third Trial. Nervous, but ready none the less. Rubbing his shoulder, he winced at how sore he felt. Without warning, he felt a familiar hand grip his shoulders, rubbing them softly. "May the luck of the Vampires be with you…"_**  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**_

"Don't play coy with me, Crepsley, be honest! Have you and Arra been…flirting?" There was no other word for it. Perhaps slang, yes, but none that the old vampire would understand. He frowned, "And if we have been, Darren? It is not your concern if…" Darren's voice was loud, "My concern?! It's not my concern?! I think it is because I love you!"_**  
Can you hear me?**_

(Continued memory) "Do you hear me, Larten?!" Darren continued, slamming his fist into the desk. There were bitter tears threatening to fall. "I love you!"_**  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
**_(Continued memory) In the middle of the young half-vampire's ranting, he had felt red fabric covered arms go around him. He stopped talking, breathing even. "…Darren…" Crepsley whispered._**  
Holding my last breath**_

Darren swam through the maze, feeling the rock start to become heavy. For a split second, he considered giving up…then he thought of his mentor._**  
Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you**_

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley snapped. He looked up, startled obviously. "Huh?" Glaring, the old vampire said, "Will you pay attention! I have repeated myself four times! Da-Darren, you are not listening!" "Huh?"_**  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
**_"Two of us will die if we fail…" The Vampire Prince muttered, repeating what Mr. Tiny had said. Darren and Crepsley glanced at each other, blushed, and looked away._**  
I'll miss the winter**_

The young man suddenly laughed as they set up a small fire in a cave. It was their third day up to Vampire Mountain. "What is it?" Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow. Darren looked over, smiling broadly. "Back at home…We rarely had a snowy winter so it felt like winter never came. I suppose I can't say I miss it anymore." Even Larten smiled as the young man made a snow angel._**  
A world of fragile things**_

"Such a young thing, so small and full of hope, adventure and change." Seba Nile muttered softly to his assistant, who watched his own assistant sleep. "A great deal lies in store for him, Larten. Will you be able to piece back what breaks?"_**  
Look for me in the white forest**_

Naked and numb, Darren crouched down next to Streak, his wolf friend. He watched as Mr. Crepsley paced back and forth, obviously anxious and nervous. They were looking for him… "Please…let him be safe." The old man whispered too gently for the other vampires to hear…but loud enough for the well-hidden Halfling to hear._**  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

It was amazing how Mr. Crepsley failed to notice Darren there, hiding half inside a tree, half behind a bush. Was he really that distracted and distraught with worry that he failed to notice his surroundings? It was tempting to jump out and shout that._**  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
**_It was the one year mark of faking his death. Tears had fallen rapidly and without warning. Lucky for him, he was alone…or so he thought. "Darren…" A voice whispered. Before he could speak, he felt a tongue lick up the tears on his cheek._**  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

Once on stage, Darren froze up. He closed his eyes tight, trying to remember what he was supposed to do. He heard his name being whispered and looked to the left, seeing an encouraging Mr. Crepsley_**  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
**_Only in his dreams did he save Mr. Crepsley from impaling into the steaks and fire. Only in his dreams did he whisper his love once more to his mentor. Only in his dreams was he happy…_**  
Say goodnight**_

"Good night, My Prince…" Crepsley whispered gently, placing the covers on Darren before leaving._**  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
**_Darren's name was called as the man fell. Only he heard it…no one else did…He felt himself die inside with each cry, each scream, each moan of pain. "Larten…I love you…" He murmured. _**  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight**_


End file.
